Embodiments of the invention relate generally to communications methods and systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for On/Off Key (OOK) communication.
In OOK modulation, digital data is represented by the presence or absence of a carrier signal. Specifically, a logic 1 is represented by the presence of a carrier signal and a logic 0 is represented by the absence of the carrier signal. Bit synchronization of an OOK modulated sequence can affect the quality of the OOK reception/demodulation, especially under low signal-to-noise (SNR) and high inter-symbol-interference (ISI) conditions. For example, incorrect or sub-optimal bit synchronization can result in setting an incorrect or sub-optimal amplitude threshold for detecting the presence of a carrier signal, which can lead to incorrect demodulation results.